


Go Flat or Go Home

by Chozin_Yi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: #GoFlatOrGoHome, Come Eating, Cowgirl Position, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Loli X Shota, Lolicon, Missionary Position, Seduction, Shotacon, Straight Shota, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: Bonnie has taken a liking to Ash, but she worries that he's attracted to Serena, since she has bigger tits. Ash however, shows her that he doesn't care if she's flat or not, in more ways than one.





	Go Flat or Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on FanFiction.

Go Flat or Go Home.

A Pokemon One-Shot.

An Ash x Bonnie Lemon.

Hey Everybody! Chozin is here with a new Pokemon story for you all! Now just for the record, I just wanna say something real quick. 

If anyone wants to warn me about St Elmo's Fire or his band of lackeys, don't worry about it, I blocked him and his cronies months ago. There's no need to worry about me, I'll be just fine.

Disclaimer Time!

1\. I do not own Pokemon, nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content.

3\. This story also contains Straight Shota, and Lolicon.

Now let us begin!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tonight, Ash and company find themselves spending the night at the local Pokemon Center, as dusk arrives and slowly darkens the sky from a bright orange, to an indigo blue and eventually, dark as space, the stars lighting up the sky and the eyes of Heaven peering down on the world below.

It's in the room of the Lumiose City Gym Leader, Clemont and his little sister Bonnie, where our story begins. As the blond haired boy was in the bathroom, changing into his pajamas, his equally blond sister was waiting for him out in the bedroom, a glass of milk in her hands, and a pondering look on her young face.

Throughout their journey, Bonnie had taken a liking to Ash, she looked up to him, and just felt such special feelings near him, which she never felt near anyone else, not even her own brother. But the problem with that is, Ash seems more interested in Serena. To Bonnie, the reason why was obvious. Because Serena was older and unlike little Bonnie, Serena was just on the doorstep to adolescence, evident by her growing busom. Whenever Serena and Bonnie changed clothes together, Bonnie always felt so insecure, seeing the older girl's growing breasts, which made her flat as a board chest seem like nothing. At least, that's what Bonnie thinks is the problem.

Nevertheless, Bonnie decided that she wanted to take drastic measures tonight, to make sure she could get Ash to notice her too. She had drugged the glass of milk she held with a sleeping pill, which she was going to give to her brother, to make sure he couldn't ruin this important night for her.

Finally, Clemont came out of the bathroom, all dressed up in his pajamas and ready to sleep for the night, when Bonnie walked up to him.

"Here Onii-Chan, have some milk before you go to bed." She said, holding the glass up to him.

"Thanks Bonnie." Clemont said, taking the glass and draining it in one swig, before handing it back to her. 

He then climbed into bed, and told Bonnie to shut the light off, before yawning and fell asleep quickly, out like a light, just as Bonnie turned the real light off.

As Clemont slept on, Bonnie snuck out of the room and headed to Ash's, knocking.

"Who is it?" A voice called from inside.

"It's Bonnie." She replied.

"Oh, c'mon in Bonnie!" 

Bonnie opened the door and walked in, before shutting the door behind her, seeing Ash sitting on the edge of the bed in just his underwear.

"Hey Bonnie, what's going on?" The raven haired boy asked her.

"Ash, can I talk to you about something?" She asked nervously.

"Sure, c'mon over and sit." He said, patting the bed next to him.

Bonnie heeded his request, and sat next to him, pondering over what she wants to say.

"Ash, what do think about Serena?" She asked him.

Ash thought for a moment, scratching his chin.

"Well, she's really nice and fun to be around. She very optimistic, and has a big love for Pokemon. And she's just a great friend." Ash explained, voicing what's on his mind.

"Is it really just because you see her as a friend?" Bonnie inquired, needing confirmation.

"Well, yeah I guess. Plus, she's from Kanto, so being around her just reminds of home." The boy finished.

Bonnie, let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, okay, I though it was... um... something else." She told him.

"Something else? Like what?" Ash asked the younger girl.

"I don't know if I should tell you, it's kinda awkward..." Bonnie said, blushing.

"It's okay Bonnie, you can tell me." Ash told her, putting his arm around her.

"Well... I though you liked Serena because... because she has... boobies..." Bonnie struggled to get out.

Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I care about that? Big or small doesn't matter to me Bonnie, all that matters is the girl who they belong to." Ash explained.

Bonnie looked up at him with wide eyes.

"So you don't mind girls who are still flat?" She asked.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter to me."

Bonnie decided to do something risky, she pulled her shirt up to show Ash her bare, flat chest.

"Do you still like mine?" She asked him.

Ash looked at her surprised, now that he looked, her flat chest, dotted by her cute, pink nipples looked really cute and alluring to him.

"Actually Bonnie, you look really cute!" He admitted before he started tickling her bare torso, making Bonnie cry out and giggle.

"Hahahahaha!!! Ash!!! Stop!!! It tickles!!! Hahahahaha!!!" She cried as Ash's fingers glided across her belly, chest, and underarms.

When they were done, Bonnie lied on her back, panting and still giggling a little.

Ash looked down at her, this cute little Lolita, panting for breath, her shirt rolled up past her chest and up to her neck, her pink dotted nipples now poking out, erect.

It was here that Ash felt something different, something that he never felt with Serena. While Serena was pleasant to be around, and reminded him of home, looking at Bonnie right now, her adorable innocence and playful nature made him feel something completely different, he was attracted to her.

He wanted to touch, he wanted to kiss her, he felt the front of his boxers tighten, Ash wanted nothing more but to show her his feelings.

"Bonnie, you like me, right?" He asked.

She looked him in the face with a look of surprise. 'How does he know!?' She thought. But she swallowed and said honestly, "I do Ash, I really like you, a lot." 

"Then I want to do something very special with you, to show how much we like each other, but only if you promise to keep it secret between us. Okay?"

"I promise!"

Ash then took the hem of her shirt and took it off of her, leaving her torso completely bare.

"What are you doing Ash?" She asked, curiously.

"We both need to be naked for this. Is that okay with you?" Ash asked, hoping she'd be okay with this.

"Well, okay, that sounds fun!" Bonnie admitted, before sitting up and taking her shorts off too, leaving her in only her underwear, like Ash.

"Want to do it together?" The raven haired boy asked.

"Okay!" 

Bonnie then got up and stood on her knees while Ash did the same, but something caught her eye.

"Ash! What's wrong with your crack!?" She said worriedly.

Ash was confused at first, until he realized that she was talking about the tent in his pants.

"Oh Bonnie, boys don't have cracks." He said.

"What is it?" She wondered.

"Wanna see?" 

"Yes!"

Ash then took the waistband if his underwear, and pulled them down, making his boyhood stand tall and proud.

"Oh wow! What's that!?" Bonnie asked in awe.

"It's my dick." He told her.

"How come you got a dick?" Bonnie wondered.

"Because it's what boys have instead of cracks." Ash explained.

"Oh!" Bonnie said, now understanding.

She started at it in awe.

"Is it hard like that all the time?" She asked.

"Nah, it usually just dangles most of the time." Ash told her.

"Can you make it dangle?" Bonnie asked.

"I can't, it's gotta do it on its own."

"Oh, okay."

Bonnie stared at it more.

"Can I touch it?" She asked, excitedly.

"Go ahead."

Bonnie reached over after Ash took his underwear the rest if the way off, and she felt it up, marveling over how hard it felt in her little hands. She then noticed something dripping from the tip.

"Ash, are you peeing?" She inquired.

"No, that means it feels good. Actually, when boys and girls do this kind of thing, the girl usually tastes it." Ash explained, hoping Bonnie would go along with it.

"Really?" She gasped in awe.

Bonnie then hesitantly leaned over and gave the tip a quick lick, making Ash groan a little.

"That tastes good!" Bonnie said, liking it.

"Do you want more?" Ash asked.

"Yes!"

Ash then lied down on his back next to her.

"Here, you can just put it in your mouth and suck on it, like a lollipop." He explained.

"That's a good idea!" Bonnie said, before leaning over his lap and taking his dick into her mouth, sucking expertly, even though it's her first time.

"Ahhhh!" Ash groan as this little blond loli gave him his first blowjob.

She moved her little mouth and bobbed her head up and down, tasting Ash's cock as the raven haired boy egged her on and put his hand on her head. As she sucked him off, he reached down and pulled her panties off without her stopping. He stroked her cute little butt as her head continued its work. Soon, Ash felt close to release.

"Oh Bonnie! I'm gonna cum! Keep going! AHHHH BABY!" He moaned, cumming in the blond girl's mouth, surprising her, but she drank it all without complaint.

"Mmm! That was good! What was that stuff?" Bonnie wondered.

"It's called cum Bonnie, it's what makes babies." Ash told her.

"Will I have a baby now?" She asked like the innocent little girl she was.

"No Bonnie, you're much too young. Plus, drinking it isn't what makes a baby." Ash explained.

"What does then?"

"I have to put it in here." Ash said, gently touching her vulva with a finger.

"In my kitty?" Bonnie gasped, Ash chuckling at her kiddie word for her vagina.

"Yes Bonnie, in your kitty. But even though you're too young to have a baby, that doesn't mean we can't practice, right?" Ash said, leading her on.

"I guess so. Are we gonna practice now?" Bonnie wondered.

"Actually, since you used your mouth on me first, I want to do the same for you." Ash told her.

"Oooh, okay!" Bonnie gasped, liking the idea of Ash sucking on her kitty.

He then had her take his place, lying down on the bed and he opened her legs, exposing her adorable, bare pussy. He took a moment to admire the sigh before him, before he leaned down gave a long lick up her crease.

"Wowie!" She gasped.

Taking a big sniff, his brain screamed, "female!" and you could almost hear the "twang" as his cock grew hard almost instantly. He ate the little blond girl out, and Bonnie moaned loudly, loving the feeling of Ash licking her little clitty.

"Oh fruit tingles! It feels so good!" She moaned, Ash giving brief chuckle at her little kid idiom.

Ash licked away, and then he reached a hand up, and he gently pushed a finger inside her, Bonnie moaning even louder, loving the feeling of her her little count being filled up.

"Ash! I feel weird! I think- I think- OH AAAASSHHH!!!" She cried in orgasm, Ash drinking up her juices.

When she had calmed down, Ash looked up at her with a big grin on his face.

"How'd you like that?" He asked.

"That was AMAZING! Is that what it feels like when you shoot cum Ash?" Bonnie asked him.

"Not really, but it feels good either way."

"Wow!"

She leaned up and saw that he was hard again.

"Oh goody! It's stiff again! Can I suck more cum out of it?" She asked.

"Not right now Bonnie. It's time for the good part now." He said, stroking himself and positioning over her.

"Yay! Let's do it! Put it in me Ash!" Bonnie begged.

"Just let me warn you Bonnie, when a girl does this for the first time, it hurts. But I promise you, it'll be done and overwith like getting a shot. Are you ready?" Ash warned her.

Bonnie thought for a moment, before making a decision.

"Yes Ash, put it in me!"

Ash took a breath, and held Bonnie close to him, making sure her arms and legs were wrapped around him tightly.

"Here we go."

Then he thrusted inside her and Bonnie wimpered like a wounded dog, tears streaming down her face.

"I-it burns..." She moaned.

"Don't worry Bonnie, it'll go away soon. I promise." Ash reassured her.

They both stayed still for a short while, Bonnie slowly getting used to the feeling of his cock inside her, and the pain slowly going away.

"What now?"

"Now we fuck."

Ash then began humped her, both of them moaning from the pleasure of their first fuck. Ash got his hips going slowly at first before gradually going faster and faster.

"Ash, you're heavy..." Bonnie whined.

"Oh, sorry Bonnie, do you want a turn on top?"

"Okay."

Ash then turned themselves over, so that he was lying down and Bonnie was straddling him.

"Just move your hips up and down." Ash instructed.

"Like with my mouth?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, kinda like that."

Bonnie obeyed, and started riding him like on a Rapidash, which felt amazing for her, and they both moaned as Ash cupped her butt in his hands.

"Hey Ash, what is this called?" Bonnie asked the boy she was fucking

"It's called Sex Bonnie."

"Oh this is Sex!?" She gasped, before giggling. "I LOVE Sex!" 

She rode him harder and harder, and soon, they both felt their climaxes approaching.

"Bonnie! I'm gonna cum again!" Ash moaned.

"Me too Ash! Cum in me! Cum inside my kitty!" Bonnie moaned as well.

With their faces red, they both came together and Ash filled her up as Bonnie milked him dry.

As Bonnie collapsed next to him, she looked down at herself.

"Wow Ash, there's so much!" She said in awe.

Ash leaned over to the table and grabbed some tissues, which he used to clean her out.

"Did you have fun Bonnie?" He asked her.

"Uh huh, can we do it again?" Bonnie begged.

"I don't see why not." 

Ash licked her up, and gave her a big kiss on the lips. Bonnie moaned into it, and then Ash opened his mouth and they put their tongues together, swirling them around in each other's mouths. As they both Kalos kissed, Ash's cock stretched and grew hard again.

Now nice and hard again, Bonnie straddled him again and began to ride his cock for a second time that night. The bounced up and down in a steady rhythm as they both moaned together, the sex they were having lasting for several minutes until Ash felt close to orgasm again.

"Gonna cum again!" 

With this, Bonnie hopped off of him and took his dick into her mouth, sucking him off until he moaned loudly and came in her mouth, Bonnie drinking it all up.

"Mmm, I love cum!" She said like a little slut.

She and Ash both hugged and Bonnie snuggled into his chest, but having Bonnie's naked body so close to him was so arousing, and Ash felt his cock growing again. Forgetting how late it was, Ash moved Bonnie onto her back, stuck himself inside her again, and began to fuck her yet again.

Meanwhile, they didn't realise that they were being watched.

"Holy crap! They're doing it again!" Clemont whispered, watching the whole scene from a secret peephole in his room.

He pretended to be asleep when Bonnie left their room, and now, he's naked, jerking off while watching his sister and best friend fucking.

"Again!? Isn't this the third time?" Serena asked with her ear against the wall.

She was equally naked as Clemont, cupping her breast in her hand and fingering herself.

Clemont looked over at her.

"You know, we're both naked and touching ourselves, why don't we just do it together?" Serena suggested.

"You mean...?"

"Take me!" She said as she tackled him onto the bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay guys! Hope you all liked that one!

Chozin out!


End file.
